Everyone and Firey
This page lists the interactions Firey had with everyone in BFDI(A). Despite Firey not interacting with many, most of the ones that did were quickly enemies with him. Announcer In Bridge Crossing, Announcer aimed the cake to the Fireplace instead, resulting Firey to rage telling him that he's going to crush him. In A Leg Up in the Race, as a twist, Announcer threw a water balloon, popped Bubble and killed Firey. In Rescission, Announcer laughed at Firey's first fail. In Gardening Hero, he wanted to include himself in the friendship; but Firey refused. He even sold Firey's vehicle because of budget cuts. In Hurtful!, he was devastated with Announcer slicing Cheese Orb. Then he ordered Firey to hold the "VOTE ME OUT!" sign. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, he won a bet, which Firey lost all of his life earnings. Announcer used the money to buy the Final 3 new Recovery Centers, including one for Firey. He killed Firey before killing Leafy at the end of the episode. Status: Enemies Blocky In Bowling, Now with Explosions!, Firey witnessed Blocky being mean to Bubble that he wants to subtract 40 points from him. In The Reveal, Announcer said I guess Blocky deserves no love. Likely Firey was one of them. Blocky also included Firey on his show called Blocky's Funny Doings International, of killing Firey repeatedly Book In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Firey joked about Book with the line "I thought you were always well read!" Book was angered by this joke, as she snatched the freeze juice from Gelatin's hand and froze Firey with it. The joke was also later made by Tennis Ball and Gelatin. Status: Minor Enemies Bomby In Lofty, the first recommended character, Bomby was lit up but Firey. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, he was ordered to ignited Bomby, which he complained. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Bomby didn't want to switch; but Coiny threatened him if he doesn't switch, he'll ignite him with Firey. This offended Firey. So Bomby ran from him and went to Coiny's team] Status: One-sided enemies (Bomby's side) Bubble In Bowling, Now with Explosions!, Firey decides to take 40 points from Blocky for being mean to Bubble. In Rescission, Firey used the Emergency Button to disintegrate Bubble. In Gardening Hero, Bubble disintegrate Firey with her vehicle. In Insectophobe's Nightmare, Bubble told Firey to test killing the bugs but resulting him to be swallowed. Status: Neutral Cheese Orb In Hurtful!, when Leafy and Firey saw Cheese Orb sliced by Announcer in quarters, devastated Firey said that Cheese Orb was his friend. Status: Minor Friends Coiny Firey doesn't get along with Coiny at soon as the first episode; and it continues on for most of the season. A lot of other contestants were sick of this, an example being Golf Ball mentioned that it's "pointless" in Lofty. In A Leg Up in the Race, the Squashy Grapes decide to eliminate Coiny to break up the fight between him and Firey. Coiny and Firey only got along in Return of the Hang Glider, where they hugged each other after they both agreed on an opinion. The total amount of slaps exchanged between Firey and Coiny were 246. Status: Enemies/Possible Friends David In Reveal Novum, David defeated Firey in the first round of the staring contest. In Rescission, David was burnt by Firey. In Gardening Hero, after David's elimination, Leafy and Firey was safe to gossip about his strange personality and species. However in Return of the Hang Glider, he just included him to Dream Island. Status: Neutral/One-sided enemies (On Firey's side) Donut In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Donut used Firey to blaze Pencil and he told him to calm down, which Pencil agrees and Donut denies. Status: Minor Enemies Flower In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Flower pushed five contestants off the balance beam, one of whom was Firey, which killed him as he drops into the water. In The Glistening, she threw Firey for him to jump. In Don't Pierce My Flesh, he startled Flower by questioning her about a bug that was standing next to her, which caused Flower to smash the bug and the bridge they were standing on. Flower bragged to Firey that her Speaker Box is better. In Hurtful! , Firey was threatened if he doesn't help Flower, he'll be extinguished. When Firey fell off the pole leading to the bottom but managed to survive in the lava, he was extinguished by her. In Return of the Hang Glider, Flower destroyed all Recovery Centers, one of which was Firey's. Status: Enemies Gelatin In Get in the Van, Firey thought Gelatin saved him from a stranger, which he smashed Leafy with a hammer. I'm their conversation, Firey asked Gelatin if it was time for Cake at Stake, Gelatin told Firey that it was, but Pin stabbed Puffball Speaker Box. In No More Snow!, Puffball mentioned that Gelatin and Firey decided to tie their legs and managed fall off and got eaten by Evil Leafy. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, again they tied their legs and ended up falling off and Gelatin holding onto Puffball. Ice Cube Main article: Firey and Ice Cube Firey was Ice Cube's weakness. In Barriers and Pitfalls, Firey said literally any form of water was too dangerous to handle, Ice Cube was one of them. In Cycle of Life, Ice Cube said Firey was a fast runner. In , Firey clapped for Ice Cube for getting a reward for the fewest votes (5 votes total). In Bowling, Now with Explosions!, Firey took off 100 points from Ice Cube's points since she was his opposite. In Reveal Novum, Firey was the only one to vote for Ice Cube to be eliminated because she is his opposite. Status: Slightly Neutral Leafy In Bowling, Now with Explosions!, Firey subtracted Leafy's points because she subtracted his. In Rescission, after Firey was disintegrated by Pencil with Emergency Button, Leafy told Pencil, "Pencil, don't tell me you just killed Firey!". In Gardening Hero, Leafy and Firey gossiped about David's strange personality and species. Their friendship started to develop in this episode. Both Firey and Leafy moaned for Cheese Orb's death in Hurtful! In Return of the Hang Glider, Firey excluded Leafy from entering Dream Island for disliking Firey's Ferris wheel. As a result, when Leafy bought Dream Island to destroy it, her reputation with everyone was tarnished. When everyone decided to execute Leafy, Firey saved her with a Hang Glider before she gets crushed by Flower's Announcer Pressure. Their on-screen relationships ended here. In Get in the Van, it seemed that Firey don't remember Leafy, regarding her as a stranger. Leafy was sadden by this. Consequently, Gelatin smashed Leafy with a hammer. Status: Friends (possible love interests), Unknown (in BFDIA) Match In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Firey called Match's help to pull him up too. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, she saved frozen Firey's life which Ruby said that she's a nice person. Status: Minor Friends Needle In The Glistening, Firey asked Needle if she's going to vote him out, she lied and allowed him to call her, "Needy". But when he calls Needle "Needy", Needle slapped him, voted for his elimination and told Teardrop to vote him out as well, which she did. In Return of the Hang Glider, Needle voted for Firey instead of angered the Leafy-voters to slap her along with Match. Status: Minor Enemies (Needle's side) Pencil In Rescission, Pencil was angry at Firey because he disintegrated Bubble with his Emergency Button, so she disintegrated Firey with the same Emergency Button. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, when Firey told Donut he needs to calm down, Pencil agreed with him. Status: Neutral/Minor Enemies Puffball In Get Digging, Puffball was angered after Firey said that no one on his team can fly. When Firey is told to turn around to look at an enlarged Puffball, he accidentally sets her on fire. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Puffball dropped everyone on her team off her, as she believed that of her team was up for elimination, she'll win the prize like she always did. Though this might be a coincidence, she dropped Firey off first. Firey was later eaten by the Fish Monster. Status: Minor Enemies Teardrop Teardrop, chose Firey to be eliminated because of her friend's order. Status: Neutral Tennis Ball In Puzzling Mysteries, Tennis Ball voted Firey to be on his team. In Don't Lose Your Marbles, Firey slapped Tennis Ball because Coiny was eliminated. For a payback, Tennis Ball kicked Firey. In Bowling, Now with Explosions!, Firey doesn't dock of any of Tennis Ball's points. In The Reveal, Firey and TB were partners and each got 15 points for completing the contest. In Reveal Novum, Firey voted Ice Cube since TB and Leafy were his friends. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Firey decides to bring Tennis Ball back to life. Status: Friends Rocky When Rocky barfed at Firey in Lofty, Firey mentioned that he has "some serious barfing issues". In Don't Pierce My Flesh, he barfed at the Firey Speaker Box, which made Firey slaps Rocky. Status: One-sided Enemies (Firey's side) Yellow Face In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Yellow Face decides to recover Firey after Nickel. Status: Neutral Gallery NEEDLE and FIREY.jpg Firey and Flower.PNG Firey and Gelatin saved.png|I saved Firey's Life! Image.fireygelatinbaloonyclock.jpg|Is it time for Cake at Stake? Rocky, Bubble, Leafy and Firey (From Episode 20 at Cake at Stake).JPG Category:Interaction Pages Category:Firey